


Prequel

by Spitshine



Series: Sure As Hell Earned It [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate 2x06, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "How Derek learned to stop worrying and love the jailbait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a prequel and all, but it might make more sense if you read "Sure as Hell Earned It" first.

Derek hadn't intended to follow Stiles. He meant to do the opposite, actually. Sometimes—and tonight was definitely one of those times—it seemed to him that his entire life since returning to Beacon Hills had been a futile struggle to avoid the human.

But he had been following the kanima, and so had Stiles. Of course. The boy didn't have the sense he was born with, was always poking into things better left to others, ever since that first night in the woods when Derek had been assaulted by a sweet, spicy scent, boy sweat and arousal and nervousness. Then, like now, he hadn't had a chance. He just followed his nose.

He could do this. Focus on the reptile slithering across the ceiling, keep an eye on Danny—the probable target—ignore Scott and Stiles. Ignore Stiles. Ignore the glistening, shirtless man paying for Stiles' drink.

What. The. Fuck.

God damn infuriating boy made it damn near impossible to ignore him, flashing a grin all wide and guileless at the bartender, at the dickbag paying for his soda, preening at the attention, winking, fucking _winking_ , somehow managing to make it look attractive instead of skeezy.

Derek didn't mean to do it. He didn't even register his own movement through the crowd until he stood right behind Stiles, one hand splayed across the boy's back, nosing under his ear. “What are you doing here?” he all but growled.

Stiles squawked, spun on his heel, and nearly fell into the bar behind him. “Derek! I didn't, uh, you—come here often?”

“You're too young to be here.”

“Yes, and I completely agree, especially on a school night. Sleep, so important. But you see, there's _extenuating circumstances_.” Derek could only assume he was trying to be circumspect, but his “subtle gestures” and exaggerated eyerolls were anything but.

“And you're way too young to be accepting drinks from strangers.”

“I'm just gonna...” Scott was already disappearing into the crowd, towards the stairs leading up to the catwalks.

“What? Dude! He was just being nice, it's not like, it's not like—and besides, no one else thinks I'm cute, so like...”

“You don't really believe that.” Derek could hear the disbelief in his own voice, flat and incredulous.

“Uh. Yeah? I mean, I have basically one friend, I've never dated anybody, no one has ever expressed interest in kissing me...”

He did growl that time, he could feel it rumbling through his chest as he stepped closer and grabbed Stiles' wrist. “If you don't want this, tell me now.”

Stiles was still frozen in place, arm jerking taut in Derek's grip as the wolf started to walk away. “What? This? Want what?”

Derek cursed under his breath. How anyone could be so attractive and so clueless at the same time... He turned back around and crowded into Stiles' space, tugged their bodies together with both hands and whispered directly into the boy's ear, “Let's pretend this is the first time you've snuck in here. Even so, you have to know what happens in the bathroom in a place like this.”

“Uh-huh. I may have... read... some things.”

“Great. Follow me to the bathroom, and I will show you exactly what 'this' is.”

“Oh...kay.”

Derek wasn't wasting time to think, he sure as hell wasn't gonna waste it on social niceties. He pinned Stiles up against a stall door and hissed, “You got a safeword?”

“Dude, did you miss the part where I said no one ever wanted to ki-”

Derek closed the last half inch and kissed him. It wasn't a nice, gentle kiss. It wasn't a first time kiss. It was zero to sixty, more tongue than lip, more teeth than tongue. “You were saying?”

“Uh... no. No, no safeword.”

“You're about to fucking have one. Say 'Finstock' if you want me to stop. Or punch me in the head.”

“Got i-” But Derek was done with talking, done with denying himself. He dropped to his knees and tugged Stiles' pants down without bothering to undo the fly, finally allowed himself to bury his nose in the cut of Stiles' hip and breathe in long, desperate gasps as he worked the boy's boxers down with clawed hands.

There would be time to take the boy apart properly later. He hoped. He certainly didn't have the self-control to do it then; he nosed momentarily at Stiles' balls before taking his cock down to the root, sucking noisily.

“God fuck yes Derek yes not gonna—unhhhh, yeah, fuck,” filled his ears, the scent filled his nose, Stiles' cock filled his mouth, leaking and twitching as he brought out every trick he knew, one after another in rapid-fire succession, impatient to get the boy off, to taste his spunk.

He didn't have to wait long. He tongued the slit, swirled around the head as he applied all the suction he could, bobbed down far enough to lap at Stiles' sack once, twice, and his mouth filled with come, hot and bitter and fucking perfect, as Stiles cursed and groaned and slammed his head against the stall door, pulled Derek's hair with one hand and his own with the other.

Derek swallowed and stood up before Stiles had a chance to fall down, kissed him again, fast and filthy.

“Derek, I... it's my turn,” Stiles nearly whined.

“Wanna mark you, pup. Come all over that sweet face.”

“I—yeah. Yeah.” Stiles' eyes were wide and dark and didn't leave Derek's for a second as he sank to his own knees.

___

“I had no idea what I was in for when I followed you that night,” Stiles laughs.

“Regret it?”

“Nah. I mean, maybe the kanima woulda swiped a few less people if you hadn't been sucking my brains out through my dick at the time, but they all lived. Would have maybe washed the jizz out of my hair a little better if I'd known my dad was going to show up, but... no, I don't regret anything. Ten out of ten, would buy again.”

Now it's Derek's turn to laugh. “Oh, you think you bought me, pup? You think you're in, I dunno, some kind of position of authority here?” He rolls them easily, his come-spattered dick starting to plump up as it lands between Stiles' sticky cheeks.

“No, alpha, of course not!” It's hard for Stiles to enunciate, what with Derek's hand pushing his face down into the pillow, but he makes up for it with volume.

“Alpha, huh?”


End file.
